Kyubi
Kyubi appeared in 2013 video game called Yo-Kai Watch. Kyubi (Japanese: キュウビ Kyūbi) is a Rank S Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. As of Yo-kai Watch 4 he is a Onechanside Yo-kai of the Mononoke Tribe. In Yo-kai Watch, Kyubi is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Komashura. In Yo-kai Watch 2, he is required to unlock Poofessor. Kyubi is a fox Yo-kai that stands about twice as tall as Nate at 220 cm, and is covered in thick, golden fur with white belly and paws. Its chest is covered in a thicker patch of purple fur, surrounded by a yellow "trim" around his shoulders, with four wispy hairs sticking out. Kyubi has nine tails, each tipped purple, and sports long nails of the same color. Its muzzle is long and pointed, like its golden-tipped ears, and on its face are markings resembling a kitsune theater mask. Kyubi has the ability to control fire, to float and fly, to teleport and can shapeshift into human form without the need for a magical leaf. As with many Yo-kai, there are actually multiple Kyubi, with at least two being witnessed in the games, but only one of these two has thus far appeared in the anime. In the games the primary Kyubi witnessed, and the one who's befriended, is Springdale's resident guardian Yo-kai who protects the town and the humans who live there. He is a member of the Fleshy Souls, and once had a shrine dedicated to him near Shopper's Row. When Shopper's Row was expanded in the succeeding decades, his shrine was taken down. Evidently he was not offended by this action, and continued to stay on as the town's guardian. It's hinted quite strongly that the science teacher at Springdale Elementary, Mr. Barton, is in fact the Kyubi in human form. Although he is the town's guardian, this Kyubi is a somewhat unpleasant person, being arrogant, serious and cold, but not unjust. While he spoke condescendingly to Nate and Whisper and openly mocked Komasan for his timidness, he reveals after the defeat of Massiface that he is in fact, working to aid Nate and Whisper and hopes that they will be able to stop what was coming. He is also manipulative and openly admits to this, having lured Nate to the Construction Site to pit him against Massiface. In the second game his personality has softened somewhat, though he remains proud and arrogant. The second Kyubi seen in the games is in a subquest exclusive to the Psychic Spectres version of Yo-Kai Watch 2. This Kyubi is a student and still training to become a full fledged Kyubi, and as a result he's younger than Springdale's guardian. In fact, Springdale's guardian is suggested to be the younger Kyubi's teacher. His subquest involves finding girls for him to charm, and then collect the Heart Orbs that are created by successfully charming them. This quest ultimately requires finding and talking to the majority of female NPCs in Springdale, though Kyubi is quite adept at charming women, two characters prove immune to him. Like the town guardian, the younger Kyubi is proud and arrogant, being narcissistic about his talents, and does enjoy womanizing. However he also proves his inexperience by being a bit of a cheater, as he was supposed to collect all his Heart Orbs by himself, and instead he had someone help him. When he attempts to meet up with his teacher on Mt. Wildwood, he's confronted by Mr. Barton and seemingly enters a trance, during which the Heart Orbs all vanish and Mr. Barton lectures him on his cheating. Afterwards, Kyubi is both unable to remember what he'd been doing over the last few minutes, but does remember his lecture and vows to try again, and this time without cheating. This Kyubi is never seen in his yo-kai form, only appearing as a human. As a human he is a young boy about the same age as Nathan. He wears a blue sweater vest over a white shirt and black shorts. He has green eyes and grayish tousled hair, with two strands standing up and nine strands in the back that resembles his nine tails. In the anime, only the latter Kyubi appears, initially seen in his own miniseries corner where he's in the process of collecting Heart Orbs. He meets and attempts to charm Katie, but finds himself having great difficulty with it, much to his dismay. When shocked or annoyed, his shapeshift begins to fail; with his ears or tails showing, and in one case he reverted completely to his true form. By the end of his encounters with Katie, he finds that he's actually been charmed by her instead. In the games, Venoct and Kyubi are treated like opposites. For example, in the second game, Kyubi is part of the Fleshy Souls while Venoct is part of the Bony Spirits. In the Oni update of the second game, Kyubi got a dark form called Darkyubi while Venoct got a light form called Illuminoct. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Spirits Category:Canids Category:Foxes Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Yo-Kai Watch Universe Category:Disney Universe